The invention relates to a drive system for an overhead cable transport installation of the type having two cable loops between which gondolas hang. Such a gondola lift is described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,430. Each gondola comprises at least one pair of detachable grips for connecting the gondola to both cables, in line, and for disconnecting the gondolas in the stations or terminals, by detachment of the grips to allow for passenger embarkation and debarkation at null or reduced speed.
It is essential that the two cables run in phase in order to prevent any slanting of the gondolas both in normal operation and at braking.
The object of the present invention is to provide a drive system which equalizes the tension in the two cables.
Another object is to provide an electrical self control motor power supply system which maintains identical power outputs of two direct current motors.